I Love You
by alli2345
Summary: Dianna has a secret. She is secretly in love with Chord. But what happens between them at the Glee Live! 2012 concert? Oneshot. ChordxDianna


Dianna was waiting backstage with Lea and Kevin, waiting for Chris and Darren to finish their song. She was anxious to get onstage. Dianna was waiting to get onstage so she could sing, _(I've Had) The Time of My Life, _with Chord. She was really upset when he decided to leave, but luckily he was asked to be on the tour for 2012. Last year, she only saw Chord as a friend, but then this year, she saw him more than that. She fell in love with him. She told Kevin and Lea once she figured it out. She remembered Kevin say, " It was only a matter of time before you found out." And Lea told her that, " We already knew you liked it, you just didn't know it." Dianna tried to tell him but Chord was too upset because Emma broke up with him. Dianna felt that probably it wasn't the best time to tell him. When she got to set the next day, Kevin and Lea asked her if she told him.

Kevin and Lea ran up her and asked, " Did you tell him?"

" No. He was too upset that Emma left him."

" Well, you can tell him on the tour," Lea said.

Dianna looked at her and asked, " What are you talking about?"

" Lea overheard Ryan talking about Chord being on the tour with us," Kevin said.

" I don't believe you," Dianna said looking away.

" And Chord tweeted about it," Lea said holding up her phone.

Dianna looked at her and said, " Give me that!" Lea gave her the phone and Dianna looked on the small screen. Once Dianna looked up, Kevin said, " Do you believe us now?"

" Yes.." Dianna said looking down. Lea and Kevin high-fived each other. Dianna was thinking, ' What would happen if I told Chord I liked him?'

Dianna shook her thoughts away and watched Darren and Chris sang _Animal_. She heard Lea whisper to Kevin, " Chris is doing great!" And in Dianna's mind, ' That is totally true.' She watched Darren, Chris, and the Warblers sing.

_Oh, oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh, oh_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight._

_Oh oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh oh_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight._

Chord came over to sit with them. He said, " Hey Di, Lea, and Kevin."

Dianna flashed him a smile. Lea asked him, " Isn't Chris and Darren doing great?"

" Yeah, they are," Dianna heard Chord answer.

Then Kevin asked, " Are you alright?"

" Yeah, fine, now to think about it, I didn't actually feel anything for her." Lea looked at him shocked. Then Lea had her name called. Kevin asked Dianna, " What is Lea going to sing? I totally forgot."

Dianna looked at him surprised, " She's singing _Don't Go Breaking My Heart _with Cory."

" Oh yeah thanks." Dianna then looked again at the screen and watched her best friend on the stage with Cory.

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_I couldn't if I tried_

_Oh Honey if I get restless_

_Baby you're not that kind_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_You take the weight off me_

_Oh honey when you knock on my door_

_Oh I gave you my key_

_Oooh nobody knows it_

_When I was down_

_I was your clown_

_Oooh ohh Nobody knows it_

_But right from the start_

_I gave you my heart whoaa oooh_

_I gave you my heart_

_So don't go breaking my heart_

_I won't go breaking your heart_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_Nobody told us_

_Cause nobody showed us_

_Now it's up to us babe_

_Oh I think we can make it_

_So don't misunderstand me_

_You put the light in my life_

_Oh you put the spark to the flame_

_I've got your heart in my sites_

_Uuuh uh Nobody knows it_

_But when I was down_

_I was your clown_

_Uuuh uuuh Nobody knows it_

_Right from the start_

_I gave you my heart whoaa ooh_

_I gave you my heart_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_I won't go breaking your heart_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_Whoaaa oooh_

_I gave you my heart_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_I won't go breaking your heart_

_Don't go breaking my_

_Don't go breaking my_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_Don't go breaking my_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_I won't go breaking your heart_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_Don't go breaking my_

_I won't go breaking your heart_

_Don't go breaking my_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_Ooooooooh yeeeaaaaaah_

Dianna also sang very quietly with Lea and Cory, " Don't go breaking my heart," thinking of Chord at the same time. Then she heard her name and Chord's name. Chord looked at her and said, " It's our turn." Chord held out his hand for her. She took it and gave him a smile. Once they reached their spots, Chord walked up to her and said, " You look beautiful," quoting his character, 'Sam'. Dianna gave him a smile and looked down at her feet. Dianna felt the heat rising to her cheeks. Dianna looked at up and him and stared into his eyes. She heard the music start and went to her place. Chord walked out and started to sing.

Chord:

_Now I've had the time of my life_

_No I never felt like this before_

_Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you_

Dianna:

_Cause I've had the time of my life and I owe it all to you_

Chord:

_I've been waiting for so long_

_Now I've finally found someone_

_To stand by me_

Dianna:

_We saw the writing on the wall_

_As we felt this magical fantasy_

Both:

_Now with passion in our eyes_

_There's no way we could disguise it secretly_

_So we take each others hand_

_Cause we seem to understand the urgency ooh_

_Just remember!_

_You're the one thing_

_I can't get enough of (I can't get enough of)_

_So I'll tell you something_

_This could be love (This could be love)_

_Because_

The rest of the cast joined in:

_I've had the time of my life no I never felt like this before_

_Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you_

_Hey baby, hey baby_

_With my body and soul I want you more than you'll ever know_

_So we'll just let it go don't be afraid to lose control_

_Yes I know what's on your mind when you say_

_"Stay with me tonight" (stay with me)_

_Just remember!_

_You're the one thing I can't get enough of_

_(I can't get enough of)_

_So I'll tell you something_

_This could be love (this could be love) because_

_(I've had) I've had the time of my life no I never felt this way before_

_Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you._

_Cause I've had the time of my life_

_and I've searched through every open door_

_Till I've found the truth and I owe it all to you_

Chord and Dianna walked towards each other and stared into each other's eyes while singing, "_I've had the time of my life_". They stared into each other's eyes until the music stopped. Chord leaned in and Dianna put one hand on his chest. Chord leaned in closer until his forehead was touching hers, and he closed the gap between the two of them. Dianna was shocked at first, but began to kiss him back. At first, the kiss seemed light, but then the kiss became more passionate for the two of them. Finally both of them broke away and they smiled at each other. Both of them heard people cheering for them, along with the rest of the cast.

Once Dianna and Chord got offstage, he leaned in again to kiss her again. Dianna smiled against his lips. Chord broke away from her. Dianna asked him, " Why did you kiss me on stage?"

Chord smiled at her and said, " I really wanted to do that. And Di, I-"

Dianna was afraid of what Chord was going to say. " love you, I always have."

Dianna looked at him, shocked.

Chord continued, " I loved you since I met you and dating Emma was only to get you out of my mind."

Dianna smiled and said, " That time when we got together, I wanted to tell you how I felt. And I love you too." Chord smiled at her and asked, " Dianna Agron, will you be my girlfriend?"

" Yes," Dianna said, putting her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him again. Chord smiled before their lips met in the middle.


End file.
